knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Osvrt na identitet bosne u XVIII stoljeću
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Sa Bečkim ratom i odlukama Karlovačkog mirovnog ugovora na prostorima jugoistočne Evrope nastupilo je vrijeme velikih geopolitičkih promjena. To je doba koje je označilo kraj daljoj osmanskoj ekspanziji na evropskom kontinentu, te uspostavljanje novih odnosa snaga na jugoistoku Evrope .Jozef Matuz, Osmansko Carstvo. Zagreb: 1992, 119 Sve je to praćeno slabljenjem Visoke porte u Istanbulu i jačanjem moći lokalnih nosilaca vlasti u većini pokrajina.Robert Mantran, Osmanska država u XVIII veku: evropski pritisak. Istorija Osmanskog carstva (priredio: Robert Mantran), Beograd: 2002, 326. U odnosu na prethodno XVII stoljeće, slabljenje autoriteta centralne vlasti imalo je velikog odjeka i na prostorima Bosanskog ejaleta. U novim okolnostima ova pogranična osmanska pokrajina našla se u većem graničnom susjedstvu sa Habsburškom monarhijom i Mletačkom republikom.Ešref Kovačević, Granice Bosanskog pašaluka prema Austriji i Mletačkoj Republici po odredbama Karlovačkog mira. Sarajevo: 1973. Time je Bosanski ejalet dobio novi značaj i ulogu u odbrambenom sistemu evropskog dijela Osmanskog carstva. Odlukama Karlovačkog mirovnog ugovora ova pokrajina ostaje bez Krčko-ličkog i Pakračko-cerničkog sandžaka, te dijelova Kliškog i Hercegovačkog sandžaka. Time su granice Bosne svedene na one prostore u kojima je bila tokom XV stoljeća. Hazim Šabanović, Bosanski pašaluk, postanak i upravna podjela. Sarajevo: 1982, 92. Po članu V Karlovačkog mirovnog ugovora naglašava se da je rijeka Sava granična linija Osmanskog carstva sa Habsburškom monarhijom. Po odredbama ovog člana nova granična linija trebala je da se uspostavi od mjesta gdje se Bosut ulijeva u Savu do mjesta gdje u Savu utječe Una. Sami tok rijeke Save zajednički je za vodeni saobraćaj podanika dviju imperija.E. Kovačević, Granice Bosanskog pašaluka, 68. Također je članom VIII istog ugovora sa Mletačkom republikom uspostavljena nova granična linija koja se trebala povući na potezu od Kninske do Vrličke tvrđave, zatim Sinja, Zadvarja, koji se u ugovoru navodi kao Dvarje, Vrgorca i Čitluka. Na tom prostoru svi krajevi, tvrđave, utvrđenja i kule predviđene su da budu pod vlašću Republike sv. Marka. Suprotno od te linije, sva teritorija koja je bila i do tada u sastavu Bosanskog ejaleta i dalje ostaje pod sultanovim suverenitetom.Isto, 110. Istim članom (VIII) naglašava se da se u blizini svih većih mjesta, a koja su ovim ugovorom pripala Veneciji, daje široki zemljišni pojas od pola sata hoda. Na tom prostoru postavit će se kamene humke, koje će označavati novouspostavljenu granicu dviju država.Isto, 111 U narednom članu (IX) precizno se kaže: “Zemlja i krajevi dubrovačkih knezova neka budu neposredno uz zemlje i krajeve uzvišene države (Osmanskog carstva, tj. Bosanskog ejaleta – prim)”. Također, članovi X i XI pojašnjavaju novu osmansko-mletačku granicu duž Bosanskog ejaleta, Novog, Risna u predjelu Kotora, kao i granicu prema Kotoru i Dalmaciji.Isto, 112 Samo razgraničenje iziskivalo je duže vrijeme i manje sitnije kompromise u toku postavljanja kamenih humki duž nove granice. Sve je to iziskivalo dosta vremena. Zbog toga je tek novi sultan Ahmed III (1703-1730) neposredno po dolasku na prijesto ratificirao odluke ovog mirovnog ugovora 1703. godine. Karlovačkim mirom iz 1699. godine današnje sjeverne, sjeverozapadne i duž današnje Hercegovine i Dalmacije uspostavljene su već tada sadašnje granice Bosne i Hercegovine. To je značajnije i zbog činjenice jer su potvrđene jednim zvaničnim međunarodnim ugovorom. Sa manjim korekcijama u vrijeme Požarevačkog (1718), Beogradskog (1739) i Svištovskog mira (1791) današnje državne granice Bosne i Hercegovine su u više navrata međunarodno priznavane i potvrđivane, te kao takve spadaju među starije i stabilnije granice evropskih država. Ovo je samo jedna od više komponenti bosanskog identiteta u XVIII stoljeću. Sljedeća osobenost koja se odnosi na bosanski identitet je svijest ljudi sa ovog područja o Bosni i Hercegovini kao svojoj jedinoj domovini. Do toga je došlo i dijelom sa vraćanjem bošnjačkog muslimanskog stanovništva sa prostora koji su mirovnim ugovorom iz 1699. godine pripali članicama Svete lige. Njihovi preci su u vrijeme teritorijalnog širenja osmanske države od kraja XV do početka XVII stoljeća odlazili u novoosvojene krajeve preko Save i Dunava. U novoj sredini dobivali su velike posjede i položaje. Tako su mnogi u odnosu na mjesta odakle su dolazili bili u povoljnijem materijalnom i socijalnom položaju u odnosu na svoje sunarodnike koji su ostajali u Bosni. Međutim, kada su tokom Bečkog rata (1683-1699) ti krajevi osvojeni od habsburške i mletačke vojske i Karlovačkim mirovnim ugovorom došli pod vlast bečkog cara i mletačkog dužda, vraćaju se u ona mjesta odakle su ih prije više decenija njihovi preci napustili. Oni sa sobom donose ne samo dozu razočarenja zbog činjenice da su ostali bez svojih nekretnina i drugih materijalnih dobara i privilegija nego i mišljenje da osmanska država o njima nije vodila dovoljno računa, te da su prepušteni sami sebi. Takvo mišljenje se prenijelo i na preostalo stanovništvo Bosanskog ejaleta. Zato kod sultanovih podanika ove pokrajine tada preovladava mišljenje da će se Bosna odbraniti jedino ako se svi stanovnici Ejaleta u narednim sličnim situacijama oslone na vlastite snage. Tako je već u prvim decenijama XVIII stoljeća nastalo opće jedinstvo bošnjačkog stanovništva. Ono je obuhvatalo sve njegove društvene slojeve, bez obzira na materijalno stanje i društveni položaj.Avdo Sućeska, Specifičnosti državno-pravnog položaja Bosne pod Turcima. Godišnjak Pravnog fakulteta, IX, Sarajevo: 1961, 167-168. To ne znači da oni i dalje nisu bili odani sultanu i osmanskoj državi, ali više nisu bili onako sigurni da će ih osmanski vladar i njegove oružane snage uspješnije braniti kao u ranijim stoljećima. Izgleda da su i nosioci najviše državne i vojne vlasti u Istanbulu slično mislili, tj. da će najuspješnija odbrana Bosanskog ejaleta biti ako se povjeri domaćem stanovništvu. Imajući u vidu realno stanje, Visoka porta već od prvih godina XVIII stoljeća preduzima potrebne mjere u cilju vojnog jačanja Bosne. To se posebno vidi na primjeru kapetanija. Iza Karlovačkog mira (1699) od 29 kapetanija koliko ih je bilo tokom XVI i XVII stoljeća, početkom XVIII stoljeća u Bosanskom ejaletu ih je ostalo svega 12.0 Hamdija Kreševljaković, Kapetanije u Bosni i Hercegovini. Izabrana djela (knj. 1) Sarajevo: 1991, 80-151. Cijeneći njihov značaj i ulogu pokazanu tokom Bečkog rata, osmanske vlasti na teritoriji Ejaleta od 1699. do 1716. godine osnivaju 13 novih kapetanija. Za razliku od ranijih, koje su se u pravilu formirale u pograničnim krajevima, novoosnovane kapetanije se formiraju i u unutrašnjosti ove pokrajine. Time je cijela teritorija Bosanskog ejaleta bila prekrivena mrežom kapetanija sa vrlo jasnim obavezama i zadacima u odbrambenom sistemu. U fortifikacijskim objektima bile su smještene posade i vojni kadar, koji je u pravilu bio regrutiran iz reda domaćih ljudi. Time su dodatno pojačane sigurnosne mjere, jer su ti ljudi, održavajući sultanovu vlast na ovim prostorima, ujedno čuvali i branili sebe i svoje porodice, te zemlju u kojoj su rođeni i kojoj su jedino pripadali. Osmanski dokumenti toga vremena navode da je u bosanskim tvrđavama, palankama, kulama i čardacima bilo svakodnevno vojno aktivno između 16 000 i 20 000 ljudi. Ahmed S. Aličić, Uređenje Bosanskog ejaleta od 1789. do 1878. godine. Sarajevo: 1983, 147 U cilju što bolje vojne osposobljenosti u prvoj polovini XVIII stoljeća Visoka porta uz pomoć pokrajinske i lokalne vlasti svakodnevno inicira opravke starih i podizanje potpuno novih fortifikacijskih objekata različite veličine i namjene. Ta aktivnost nije bila usmjerena samo u pograničnim mjestima, nego i u unutrašnjosti Bosne. Za realiziranje ovih poslova bila su potrebna velika materijalna i finansijska sredstva, te stručna radna snaga. Pristupajući krajnje ozbiljno i osmišljeno, na vrijeme je ispunjen i jedan i drugi preduvjet. Permanentnim radom obnovljen je veliki broj starih i često od ranije napuštenih tvrđava, ali dolazi i do izgradnje potpuno novih fortifikacijskih utvrđenja. Gledajući u cjelini, najviše materijalnih i finansijskih sredstava i potpuna radna snaga osigurana je iz ove osmanske pokrajine.Enes Pelidija, Bosanski ejalet od Karlovačkog do Požarevačkog mira 1699-1718. Sarajevo: 1989, 100-145. Isti, Banjalučki boj iz 1737, uzroci i posljedice: Sarajevo: 2003, 137-158. Sve je to rađeno na vrijeme kako bi u nekom narednom ratu sa susjednim državama Bosna bila spremna da se uspješno odbrani. Zato je već u prvim decenijama XVIII stoljeća ovaj ejalet bio potpuno vojno spreman za odbranu u novim ratovima. Interesantno je primijetiti da su tokom XVIII stoljeća dužnost bosanskih valija obavljale u relativno velikom broju i ličnosti koje su porijeklom bile iz Bosne. Po Salihu Sidki Hadžihuseinoviću Muvekkitu, u ovom stoljeću Porta je 60 puta u Bosni imenovala valije. Pojedini bosanski namjesnici su od 1699. do 1800. godine tu dužnost obavljali više puta. Uglavnom, te ličnosti koje su od sultana imenovane kao bosanski namjesnici u velikom broju su bili domaći ljudi. Najviše je (četiri puta) tu dužnost obavljao Abdulah-paša Muhsin-zade.Salih Sidki Hadžihuseinović-Muvekkit, Povijest Bosne, 1. Sarajevo: 1999, 443-626. U knjizi o bosanskim namjesnicima Vedad Biščević navodi 76 namjesnika, od kojih su neki tu dužnost obavljali dva i više puta. Njih 22 bili su domaći ljudi. Interesantno je primijetiti da je većina bosanskih valija koji su rođeni u Bosni na tu dužnost imenovano u prvoj polovini XVIII stoljeća.Vedad Biščević, Bosanski namjesnici osmanskog doba (1463-1878). Sarajevo: 2006, 219-314 To nije slučajno. Naime, kada su se na teritoriji Bosanskog ejaleta vodila dva izuzetno velika rata: osmansko-mletački (1714-1718) i austrijsko-osmanski (1716-1718), te osmansko-austrijski rat (1737-1739), Centralna vlada iz Istanbula s pravom je računala da će se Bosanski ejalet uspješnije braniti ako se na dužnosti valije nalaze domaći ljudi. Slično je bilo i sa ličnostima koje su se nalazile na položaju sandžak-begova. Tako je u XVIII stoljeću dužnost hercegovačkog i kliškog sandžak-bega obavljalo po osam (8), a zvorničkog, koliko je do sada poznato, dvojica (2) sandžak-bega, koji su porijeklom bili sa prostora tadašnjeg Bosanskog ejaleta.5 Safvetbeg Bašagić-Redžepašić, Kratka uputa u prošlost Bosne i Hercegovine (od g. 1463.- 1850.). /reprint izdanje/ Sarajevo: 1989, 184-187. No, kada je riječ o bosanskim kapetanima, ajanima, te drugim državnim službenicima i vojnim zapovjednicima i uglednijim ličnostima, u pravilu su to bili starosjedioci i pripadnici najuglednijih bošnjačkih porodica. Svi su oni svoje dužnosti obavljali u skladu sa postojećim državnim propisima, ali su istovremeno u svom radu pokazivali punu odanost Bosni. To je posebno došlo do izražaja u vrijeme dva osmansko-austrijska rata koji su se vodili od 1737. do 1739, te 1788. do 1739. godine. U prvom ratu (1737-1739) odbrana Bosanskog ejaleta prepuštena je gotovo u cijelosti domaćem stanovništvu. Iako brojčano slabiji i sa slabijim naoružanjem, branioci Bosne pokazali su nevjerovatno veliku požrtvovanost i hrabrost. Od početka rata bosanski branioci su na više mjesta nanijeli poraze austrijskim jedinicama. U tim borbama, kao npr. kod Lješnice, Zvornika, Stare Ostrovice, te na više drugih mjesta, zajedno sa borcima u odbrani napadnutih mjesta aktivno su učestvovale i žene.E. Pelidija, Banjalučki boj, 303-311 Saznanje da u slučaju poraza gube svoju Bosnu i nestaju kao narod, zbog upućenog proglasa cara Karla VI (1711-1740) da “zakon vire svoie mesta imati nemože”, tj. da muslimani ne mogu biti carevi podanici, kao što nisu mogli ni oni iz prethodnih ratova, kod branilaca je unosilo dodatnu dozu odlučnosti, borbenosti i ozbiljnosti situacije u kojoj se nalaze. 7 Isto, 52. Toga je bio svjestan i tadašnji bosanski valija Ali-paša Hekim-oglu, jedina ličnost koja se nalazila na tom položaju, a da porijeklom nije bio iz Bosne. Znajući da mu od Visoke porte iz Istanbula neće stići nikakva vojna pomoć ni u ljudima ni u naoružanju, od početka je bio svjestan da se isključivo mora osloniti na vlastite snage. Bio je to jedan od razloga da na savjetovanje u Travnik pozove da mu dođu “ajani, uglednici Sarajeva, iskusni graničari, kadije, šejhovi, muftije i druge učene osobe”.Omer Novljanin, Ahmed Hadžinesimović, Odbrana Bosne 1736-1739. (dvije neobjavljene kronike), preveli i priredili dr. Fehim Nametak i dr. Lamija Hadžiosmanović, Zenica: 1994, 21. Ovom pozivu su se za kratko vrijeme svi odazvali. O vremenu održavanja tog savjetovanja u dosadašnjoj historiografiji bilo je različitih mišljenja. No, zahvaljujući izvještajima do kojih su preko svojih povjerljivih ljudi došli Dubrovčani, sastanak najuglednijih i najznačajnijih ličnosti Bosanskog ejaleta održan je u vezirovoj rezidenciji u subotu 13. juna 1737. godine.Državni arhiv u Dubrovniku, Lettere e commisioni di Ponente, 55, 19. 7. 1737. godine. Bio je ovo prvi zvanični sastanak najvažnijih ličnosti Bosanskog ejaleta koje su se pitale i samostalno donosile značajnu odluku da bez zvaničnog odobrenja sultana i Visoke porte preduzmu potrebne mjere u cilju odbrane svoje Bosne. U narednom periodu ovo će postati redovna praksa poznata pod imenom “ajansko vijeće”.E. Pelidija, Banjalučki boj, 296 I to je još jedan od identiteta koji je u bosanskohercegovačkoj historiografiji marginaliziran i ne daje mu se mjesto koje zaslužuje. Posebno patriotska svijest branilaca Bosne dolazi do punog izražaja u vrijeme Banjalučkog boja. Toga dana, 4. augusta 1737. godine, pod komandom vezira Ali-paše Hekim-oglua Bošnjaci su nanijeli veliki vojni poraz Austrijskoj vojsci, kojom je komandovao princ Josip Hildburghausen. Ova pobjeda imala je veliki značaj i na drugim frontovima, pa i za sami ishod ovog rata. Posebno će banjalučka pobjeda imati veliki značaj za bošnjačko stanovništvo, kojem je ovaj rat imao značaj otadžbinskog ili domovinskog rata. Oni su znali da u slučaju poraza “Bošnjaci muslimani ne bi mogli opstati u vlastitoj zemlji”.Mustafa Imamović, Historija Bošnjaka. Sarajevo: 1997, 301. Gledajući u cjelini, “...sa pravom se može kazati da Banjalučki boj u povijesti Bosne i Bošnjaka predstavlja jednu od prvih stranica bošnjačke samosvijesti, hrabrosti i plemenitosti, borba koja je očuvala teritorijalnu cjelovitost zemlje, a njenom stanovništvu sačuvala fizičku i biološku supstancu...” E. Pelidija, Banjalučki boj 1737. godine u povijesti Bosne i Bošnjaka, 19 Time je još jednom potvrđen bosanski identitet i zemlje i njenog naroda. Ishod ovog rata donijet će Bosanskom ejaletu mir gotovo u narednih pet decenija. Za to vrijeme svijest i pripadnost Bosni i pored svih unutrašnjih i vanjskih poteškoća i izazova nije kod njenog stanovništva smanjivana. Naprotiv! Koliko je to bilo prisutno u svim društvenim slojevima može se vidjeti i u jednoj do sada očuvanoj predaji koju je Safvet-beg Bašagić naveo u svojoj knjizi “Kratka uputa u prošlost Bosne i Hercegovine”. Po toj predaji, iz Istanbula je tadašnjem bosanskom valiji Abdulah-paši Defterdareviću stigao ferman. U njemu mu se naređuje da se neke sporne teritorije koje su po odlukama Beogradskog mirovnog ugovora (1739) trebale biti predate Austrijskoj monarhiji,a koje su se sve do 1785. godine zadržale u okviru Bosanskog ejaleta, vrate službenom Beču. Znajući da će i ovaj put ta naredba biti opstruirana, zajedno sa fermanom bosanskom namjesniku je poslana bočica otrova da je Abdulah-paša ispije ako ne izvrši dobiveno naređenje. Dalje u vezi s ovim dr. Bašagić piše: “Narodna predaja, koja se čuva među vjerodostojnim starcima veli, da je Abdullah paša pijući otrov rekao mubaširu: ‘Baš vererum bir taš vermem’. (I glavu ću svoju dati, a kamena jednog ne dam).” S. Bašagić-Redžepašić, Kratka uputa, 111; V. Biščević, Bosanski namjesnici, 293 Iako ne na ovako direktan način, i Muvekkit je u svojoj Povijesti Bosne na osnovu izvorne osmanske građe zapisao da je 1. rebiul-ahira 1190. godine (11. 2. 1785) Abdulah-paša iznenada umro i da je sahranjen u posebnom turbetu u Travniku.S. S. Hadžihuseinović-Muvekkit, Povijest Bosne, 591. Iako navedenu predaju trebamo prihvatiti s rezervom, sama priča o ovome događaju govori koliko su Bosanci bili privrženi svojoj domovini i na ovaj način su iskazivali svoj patriotizam prema Bosni. Taj patriotizam iskazan je i u posljednjem osmansko-austrijskom ratu, koji se u zadnjim decenijama XVIII stoljeća vodio na teritoriji Bosanskog ejaleta. Ni ovaj put Austrijska monarhija nije računala da će se Bosanci uspješno suprotstaviti napadačima. Ne želeći da ponovi grešku iz prethodnog rata (1737-1739), car Josip II (1780-1790) na osnovu Patenta o toleranciji iz 1781.godine Bošnjacima je, pod uvjetom da ostanu mirni, garantovao ličnu i imovinsku Čak je obećavao da će kada uspostavi vlast u Bosni iz državne kase plaćati imame i druge vjerske službenike.M. Imamović, Historija Bošnjaka, 323. Također je prikupio brojne podatke o političko-vojnom stanju i prilikama u ovoj pograničnoj osmanskoj pokrajini.Hamdija Kreševljaković – Hamdija Kapidžić, Vojno-geografski opis Bosne pred dubički rat od 1785. godine. Sarajevo: 1957 Obavještajnim kanalima bio je informiran i o stavu službenog Istanbula da u budućem ratu neće moći ni vojno, ni materijalno pomoći Bosanskom ejaletu. Na osnovu ovih informacija, car Josip II pisao je svom uglednom vojskovođi i kasnijem vrhovnom zapovjedniku Austrijske vojske na bosanskom frontu feldmaršalu Ernestu Laudonu “...da je Bosna prepuštena Bošnjacima i da to treba iskoristiti i napasti Berbir” (Bosanska Gradiška – prim. m.).Hamdija Kreševljaković – Hamdija Kapidžić, Vojno-geografski opis Bosne pred dubički rat od 1785. godine. Sarajevo: 1957. 27 Galib Šljivo, Bosna i Hercegovina 1788-1812. Banja Luka: 1992, 119. U takvim okolnostima sa dva korpusa, koja su ukupno brojala 51 000 ljudi, 1788. godine započeo je na bosanskom frontu novi osmansko-austrijski rat. Kako su se glavne borbe protivničkih strana vodile oko grada Dubice, to je u historiji ovaj rat poznat pod imenom Dubički rat (1788-1791). Iako su austrijske trupe poslije žilavog otpora branilaca i uz velike žrtve osvojile Dubicu (26. 8. 1788), Bosanski Novi (3. 10. 1788) i Gradišku (10. 7. 1790), sve je to skupo koštalo napadače.Isto, 92, 98, 126. No, i pored postignutih uspjeha, državni i vojni vrh iz Beča bio je nezadovoljan postignutim rezultatima. Po zamislima državnog vrha, trebalo je cijelu teritoriju Bosanskog ejaleta osvojiti u što kraćem vremenu. Zato je feldmaršal Gideon Laudon pisao u Beč zbog čega izostaju veći vojni uspjesi. Između ostalog, navodi: “...upravo je nevjerovatno, kako su čvrsto građeni mali bosanski gradići i kako se tvrdoglavo u njima Turci (uobičajeni naziv za muslimansko stanovništvo – prim. m.) bore, a s kojom se lakoćom oni umiju iznova ušančiti, kada im se razbije jedna odbrambena linija.”Historija naroda Jugoslavije II, Zagreb, MCMLIX, 1331. To je i odgovor zašto se u zadnjoj deceniji XVIII stoljeća Bosanski ejalet uspješno odbranio. Osim gubitka Cetingrada, sva druga u ratu osvojena mjesta i teritorije odlukama Svištovskog mira (4. 8. 1791) bila su vraćena pod sultanov suverenitet. I ovaj put Bosanci su pokazali samosvijest, požrtvovanost i vojnu vještinu kojom su odbranili Bosnu. Iskazana svijest ljudi ovog tla da im je Bosna domovina i njihova vezanost za rodni kraj nastavit će se i u narednom XIX stoljeću. AN OVERVIEW OF BOSNIA’S IDENTITY DURING THE 18TH CENTURY (Summary) The Treaty of Karlowitz from 1699 established the greater part of present day borders of Bosnia and Herzegovina. With minor corrections through the 18th century, according to the Treaties of Passarowitz (1718), Belgrade (1739) and Sistova (1792), they were also confirmed internationally. Thus we can rightly say that Bosnia and Herzegovina has stable state borders lasting for centuries in comparison with many European countries. This is one of the components of Bosnian and Herzegovinian identity from the 18th century. The other characteristic which was also present among the population of the Bosnian Eyalet in the 18th century was the attachment and devotion to their birth place and Bosnia. Having seen how the Sultan’s Muslim subjects fared in the territories which came into the possession of Venice and the Habsburg Monarchy during the two large scale conflicts from the previous century – the Cretan (1645-1699) and the Great Turkish War (1683-1699) – they were well aware that the same fate awaited them too. This is why they undertook all necessary measures during the 18th century in order to strengthen the protection of their persons and property. Already during the first years of the 18th century new fortresses were built and old ones repaired. Also, other military captaincies were formed in the border areas as well as in the inner parts of the Bosnian Eyalet. The Bosnians were conscious of the fact that they could defend themselves from the enemies only with determined actions during the times of war. This awareness of belonging to these parts and the feeling that they have to fight for themselves came to a culmination during the three wars waged on the territory of the Bosnian Eyalet during the 18th century. This was especially the case during the Battle of Banja Luka from the 4th of August 1737. This was again repeated during the Ottoman-Austrian War of 1788-1791. Viewed in general, the struggle for territorial compactness, the consciousness of the local population about their belonging to Bosnia, as well as the establishing of internationally recognized state borders, were the main characteristic of Bosnian identity during the 18th century.